Nightmares and secrets
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: My second fic about Eliot/Reo XD This time, I've got a feeling I really twitch their personalities a bit O.O It's about Eliot having a nightmare and not telling Reo what it was about. And again, I suck at summaries AND titles. Please R&R!


Note: I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way possible. I couldn't help but make another fic out of this pairing but this time, I've got a feeling I've really changed their personalities slightly. Epp! Honestly, I made this after trying to do my homework but to no avail thus I whipped up this story all of a sudden . before realising I had no idea how to complete it. After some time, this is the final result. Please R&R and enjoy

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beads of perspiration dripped down his forehead. His heart beat increased and his breathing became irregular. His face looked tormented yet sad.

"Eliot, wake up," Reo shook his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up from the nightmare he was clearly having. "Wake up!"

Now, Eliot seemed to be in agony, one hand gripping his own shirt and he kept mumbling 'stop'. Even the usually composed Reo was getting slightly frantic. Why wasn't he waking up?

"Don't scare me! Wake up Eliot!"

Reo shook him even harder, tightening his grip on the sleeping boy. Suddenly, Eliot stopped mumbling, his hand fell to his side and his expression softened but his eyes weren't open.

"Eliot…?"

"R-Reo… is that you?" Eliot opened his eyes slowly.

"You had a nightmare," Reo was quick to regain his composure and had sat by Eliot's bed.

"I know."

"Was it the same nightmare?"

"…"

"Was it?" Reo questioned. Eliot was unable to tell what expression he wore as his eyes were covered by his spectacles and it was still in the middle of the night.

"It wasn't…" Eliot lifted an arm and covered his eyes in slight embarrassment as he remembered his dream.

He had dreamt of being left alone. It was bad enough that his parents weren't by his side when he needed them the most but he had thought that as long as Reo was with him, it was okay. In the dream however, he was totally alone and masked people kept appearing, sneering and jeering.

"Then what was it about?" Reo asked casually, he sounded much more like his usual self after knowing it wasn't the same disturbing dream Eliot always had.

"Why should I tell you?" Eliot quickly said before turning himself to face the wall beside his bed.

"Oh~? Is it something you can't say?" Reo had taken interest in this matter and was no long sitting at the bedside but was kneeling on his bed, facing the back of Eliot.

"You can't question your master so just go back to sleep!" Eliot ordered.

"Is it… a secret from me?" Sensing the disappointment in the others voice, he sat up.

"L-look, it's just a normal nightmare that doesn't matter whether you know or not," Eliot quickly explained.

"Whether it is or not, it seemed to have troubled you deeply, it was unusual that you didn't wake up when I tried to wake you up the first time."

Eliot turned to meet Reo's gaze—a gaze which seemed to see right through him.

Neither said a word and silence swept over them. It wasn't a comfortable silence but more like a silent battle between gazes.

Reo sighed and stood up. It would have been clearly his win but seeing the reluctant look in Eliot's eyes, he gave up.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me anything," he walked towards the door, leaving Eliot alone in the dark bedroom. "But it's sad to be left out…" he muttered to himself, closing the door behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, both were quiet at the breakfast table. The maids said nothing but Eliot knew they were talking behind their backs about their unusual silence.

"How's your sleep?" Reo asked, his voice was a bit cold, breaking the silence.

"It was… dreamless," Eliot replied, not daring to look up and once again, they were silent.

"It's time for school," a maid said nervously, even she was affected by the gloomy atmosphere.

They proceeded to wash up and headed to school, the prestigious school for nobles—Latowidge, in silence.

"Good morning, Eliot, Reo!" a cheerful voice came from behind them. It was but of course, Ada Vessalius.

"Don't call me by my name!" Eliot grumbled, though not exactly the same as he usually did. Reo remained silent.

"Did something happen?" Ada tilted her head sideways. It was unusual that Reo didn't tick Eliot off for getting angry at her.

"It's none of your business, you Vessalius kid!" Eliot stormed off to class. He seemed more upset than angry.

Ada turned to look at Reo, who was still there, expecting him to apologise to her or at least give her an answer. However, without a word, Reo simply walked off to class, after Eliot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day passed by normally, except for the fact that the two of them only exchanged few words. Ada had pestered them during break but sensing the gloomy atmosphere, she left them.

The walk home felt the same as when they had walked to school. Feeling very fed up, Eliot snapped.

"Okay, that's it!" He stopped and flunks his bag onto the ground. "What is your problem today?!"

Reo stood there, a little bit shocked but that was to be expected. He was even more surprised that Eliot didn't snap until school was over.

"Nothing… It's not like there's anything important to talk to you about, it doesn't matter whether I talked or not," he said calmly. "And pick up your bag."

"You're not in position to order me," he said but regardless, he bent down and picked up his bag. "And it does matter."

Reo raised an eyebrow. The sun was beginning to set, reducing to an orange hue in the horizon.

"It matter's that you're not talking to me. It matter's that you're not your usual self." Eliot stared down at his shoes.

"Well, it also mattered that you kept something to yourself!" Reo pointed out, _why is he like this? If it mattered, why does he keep it to himself?_

Eliot hesitated before letting it slip. "That nightmare was childish, so I didn't want to tell it to you!"

"No it wasn't," he could feel the strong unwavering gaze on him. "A childish nightmare isn't enough to make you so shaken up."

"Okay, fine! It was a nightmare about me being alone, good enough?!"

Reo's gaze softened.

"You're not alone."

"Damn it! I know! But it was just inside the dream that I was!"

Reo moved forward.

"Do you… believe that that dream will become true?"

"…"

Reo wrapped his arms around the other, shocking him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Well, you're not alone," Reo ignored his question. Eliot calmed down and returned the hug.

"You promise?" He asked softly.

"I promise, for as long as I live."

Reo paused, before adding, "Unless you get angry at Ms Ada Vessalius again."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Reo took hold of Eliot's hand, leading him home. And for once, Eliot let him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it O.O Honestly, I can't go further than hugging, lol. Also, Ada didn't exactly pester them but rather... erm... like... went to see them or something like that?

Oh wow, thank you everyone who reviewed it so far XD


End file.
